The Education and Information Core is structured: 1) To promote the development of AD-related researchers[unreadable] and professional caregivers. 2) To educate family caregivers and the public about AD and our ADCC[unreadable] activities. 3) To provide innovative education and outreach programs to our underserved Latino and[unreadable] American Indian communities. 4) To promote the recruitment of Latino and American Indian research[unreadable] subjects in conjunction with the Clinical Core, including education concerning the value of brain bank[unreadable] donation within the Neuropathology Core. 5) To continue development and updating of our Center Website,[unreadable] including collaboration. 5) To work closely with the Alzheimer's Association Desert Southwest Chapter and[unreadable] other agencies and organizations serving the needs of AD researchers, professional caregivers, patients,[unreadable] and their families. 6) To work closely with other ADCC Cores (including with the Clinical Core in participant[unreadable] recruitment, with the Data Management Core to develop secure web-based ADCC data entry and access).[unreadable] (7) To collaborate with the Alzheimer Disease Education and Referral Center, with the Education and[unreadable] Information Cores of other ADCs, and with other institutions and organizations in development and[unreadable] evaluation of educational materials.